In conventional methods of electrolytically depositing silver, cyanide is commonly used as an electrolyte or as an additive to the bath. Such baths tend to be unstable unless soluble silver electrodes are used, and when operated at high current densities especially, e.g., above 800 amperes per square foot, the resulting silver deposit usually lacks sufficient smoothness.
In certain procedures where silver is electrodeposited at higher current densities, for example, in the manufacture of miniature components for electronic circuitry, substantially insoluble, non-silver electrodes are required and silver electrodes are precluded. In such procedures, the bath tends to be unstable and the smoothness and evenness of the silver deposit is usually adversely affected.